The Game of Hide and Seek
by Star869
Summary: Sequel to The Game of Truth or Dare. Random! Edward is away hunting. Bella dooms herself by complaining that she is bored. I think you can get the rest. Rated T for safety.
1. Let's Play

Hey, guys! This is the sequel to The Game of Truth or Dare. Warning: If you are allergic to fluff, do not read this story! Yes, I know it's not very original. I got bored. If you like this story, you could go read my other ones, too- I'm currently working on The Closet the most. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. (Duh.)

* * *

(Bella's POV)

It was a normal day at the Cullen household- if you could call any day normal when you hang out with a family of vampires. Alice and I were sitting on the couch watching the fashion channel. I had been begging her to change the channel for the last half hour, but she wouldn't budge. And since Edward was away on a hunting trip, I had nothing else to do.

"Alice, I'm bored."

"You're usually bored, Bella," she told me, laughing a bit.

"Just when you're torturing me with fashion."

She turned the television off and turned to me. "Well, what do you want to do, then? We could play a game!"

"Oh, no!" I practically shouted. "Last time I played a game with you guys, it took me three hours to recover!"

Alice laughed, and it sounded like wind chimes. "We don't have to play Truth or Dare," she told me. "We could play something else. Guys!" She didn't raise her voice, but Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came down the stairs, curious.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, grinning. Alice looked wayy to excited.

"Let's play a game!" she chirped. I tried to protest, but she cut me off. "No, Bella! You're the one that said you were bored. Ok, so what game should we play?" I shot her a meaningful look and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Other than Truth or Dare."

"Oh! Monopoly!" Emmett suggested, practically jumping up and down. Rosalie laughed.

"You used all the paper money in the vending machines at school," she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, his face falling. "That was pretty sweet. It gave me the soda anyway..."

I did not want to know why Emmett wanted soda. But I also did **not** want to play a game, so I interjected. "Guys! I'm not playing, really! I'll just wait for Edward to get back." Nobody was listening.

"I know!" Alice said, ignoring me. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek!"


	2. Rules and Regulations

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!

* * *

I groaned. This was going to be torture, I could tell.

Emmett and Jasper high-fived, Rosalie smirked at my expression, and Alice was just grinning. Where was Edward when I needed him?

"Ok, so, here are the rules," Alice started. I panicked.

"Woah, woah, woah. If you're going to make me play this, which I'm sure you are, then can't I at least make the rules this time?" I begged. I didn't expect her to agree, but at least I could stall.

"Hmm... sure, I guess. Go ahead." They all looked at me.

I gulped. Wasn't expecting that. Well, ok. "Right. Well, since you guys could just find me instantly by smell, you guys are going to hide and I am going to... seek." Emmett frowned. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"You need to hide in the house, not outside. I'm going to count to 100, but you can't use your vampire speed!" At that, Emmett groaned. I glared at him . "Too bad. It's only fair. Also," I finished, "you can't change your hiding spot once you're in it, and you can't hide together. Got it?"

Jasper and Emmett nodded glumly. Rosalie shrugged indifferently, looking impatient. Alice was practically bouncing up and down. "Ok!" she said. "Let's go!"

I decided to just sit on the couch and close my eyes while I counted. I couldn't hear them leaving the room, but I was sure they were all running off, hopefully at human speed. "One... two... three... four...," I counted. This wasn't so bad. So far.


	3. Gorillas and Closets

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!" I called, even though they could probably hear me if I whispered.

I opened my eyes to an empty room, and stood up from the couch. Sigh. Where to start? I looked around. No room to hide behind the piano... but the TV, that was huge. I walked over and peeked behind it, and was startled when a pair of amber eyes met mine.

"Emmett! Gah!" He laughed at me, but also looked pissed that I'd found him.

"How'd you know I was here?!" he complained. His expression was priceless- I wished I had a camera.

"A hunch. Nice hiding spot," I teased. "Let's go find the others." We walked around the room, looking behind the couches, in the corners, and around bends. Emmett even looked under the couch cushions- I laughed him, until I remembered that we were supposed to be quiet.

"I don't think anyone's here," Emmett said. "Let's go upstairs!" I had no idea why that made him so excited, but up the stairs we went.

"My room first!" Emmett said, pulling me towards the door. We went inside- he was practically dragging me. "Go look in the closet," he suggested. I looked around the room- nothing looked strange, so I shrugged and walked over to the closet. It looked basically like mine, with wooden sliding doors that squeaked a bit when I pushed one open. I was expecting it to be a normal-sized walk-in closet, but I was wrong.

It was huge!

Clothes hung everywhere, all different colors and brands. The only thing they had in common was that they all looked extremely expensive. I wondered if this was Alice's doing or if Rosalie liked to shop as much as she did. This looked like a great place to hide, too. I pushed a few clothes out of the way, already feeling a bit hopeless.

"BOO!"

I screamed, jumping back. Suddenly it was dark, and I tried to find my footing. But my ankle was tangled in something, and I fell backwards with an _oof_.

"Ow..." I moaned, clutching my head. That was just great. I was going to kill them.

"Sorry, Bella," a voice said. Someone in a gorilla mask pushed the clothes out of the way and helped me up. Then he took off the mask and grinned sheepishly. "Edward's going to kill us if he comes back and you're broken." Jasper.

"It's fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Emmett! You're dead!" I walked out of the closet and glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, Bella," he said, looking just as sheepish as Jasper. I didn't buy it. He was obviously trying to cover up laughter.

"You two, go and sit on the couch. You're not playing anymore."

"Yes, Bella," they chorused, and walked down the stairs- but I watched them from the top, and they were sniggering the whole way.

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short, guys! I'll add more quickly. Reviews would help, though. (Hint, hint.) 


	4. Luck

Of course, the downside to sending Emmett and Jasper away was that I had to search for Rosalie and Alice all by myself. I really had no idea where to look- I definitely wasn't going to go in that closet again. So I left Emmett and Rosalie's room and walked farther down the hall. Where to start...?

I noticed one door was open partially. I pushed it gently, and it swung wide.

I wasn't sure whose room it was. But none of the other doors were open- maybe someone's hiding here?

I looked in the closet- much smaller, and practically empty- under the bed, and behind the door. But I found no one. Just as I turned to go, a gust of air from the open window hit me, and I shivered. Wait a sec- open window?

I walked over and looked out- why would a window be open? The scenery was all green, miles and miles of trees. It was beautiful, of course, but one gets used to green when you live in Forks. I reached up to close the window, shrugging.

"Hey!"

Startled, I stumbled back. What the heck? Windows do not talk. _You're going crazy, Bella_. Cautiously, I walked back to the window.

Rosalie! She was hanging by the windowsill, outside of the house. I hadn't even noticed. _Wow_, I thought. I_ need to pay more attention._

"Cheater," I giggled. She climbed back through the window and dusted her perfect self off, rolling her eyes.

"You almost squished my fingers!" she complained.

"You weren't supposed to be outside," I reminded her.

"Yeah, well. Technically I was still touching the house. Have you found anyone else yet?"

"I found Emmett, and Jasper found me."

We walked out into the hall now. Alice was the last one to find- but where would she hide? Her visions would tell her exactly where I wouldn't look.

"Where are they?" Rosalie asked. I wondered what the guys were doing downstairs- she could probably hear them.

"I sent them downstairs for jumping out at me with a gorilla mask on," I told her. She attempted to not laugh, and failed. Giggling, she walked gracefully towards the stairs. I followed.

* * *

Still short. I'm sorry! Review and tell me where Alice should be hiding ;D 


	5. The Fan and the Fridge

Thank you to alicebellafan and my friend Sarah for giving me ideas for this chapter xD

(I have not acquired the rights to Twilight since the last chapter.)

* * *

I expected Jasper and Emmett to be playing a video game downstairs, or even just watching tv. Finding the two of them wrestling wouldn't surprise me either. But instead, when we descended the stairs and looked around, we found...

Nothing.

"So... where are they?" Rosalie asked. I frowned, confused.

"Well, I told them to go sit on the couch, but I guess they didn't listen to me... can you hear them talking or anything?" If they were anywhere close, she'd have more of a chance of finding them than I would.

"No, I can't hear anything. Emmett? Jasper?" She called their names loudly, but no one responded. I wondered where Alice was. Maybe I should look for her.

Suddenly I heard a snicker. Or, maybe it was a whisper. For all I know it could have been the wind blowing. But I asked anyway. "What was that?" Rosalie looked around again.

"I didn't hear anything. Let's go look outside or something," she suggested. So we headed toward the front door- boy was this a boring game. _It's better than truth or dare_, I thought.

_Crash! _I swear I jumped five feet in the air. Rosalie spun around, already glaring. "Emmett! You idiot!" she practically shouted.

Emmett was lying on his back in the middle of the living room. Jasper was standing beside him, laughing. On the other side of Emmett were the remains of the white fan that had formerly been hanging on the ceiling.

"Esme's going to kill you," I told them, and Jasper stopped laughing. Emmett got up, crossing his arms.

"What were you doing?!" Rosalie screeched at them. Jasper attempted to look sheepish.

"Well, you see, we were going to jump down and scare Bella, but then you were with her, and Emmett moved his foot so it was-"

"Alright, stop," Rosalie interjected. "The game's over. Edward will be back soon." Thank god for that.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper wondered.

"I have no idea. She'll figure out that we're not playing anymore, though." I started over to the couch, meaning to turn the television on. Rosalie shrugged, walking up the stairs. And then, of course, my stomach grumbled.

"Haha. The human's hungry," Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get a snack. I suggest you two fix that," I said, glancing pointedly at the broken fan.

The fridge was usually full of random food that Esme bought, for "appearances"; there were 6 teenagers in this house, they had to eat, right? I snickered to myself, walking into the kitchen. I tugged on the refrigerator door.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Ack! Alice, what are you doing in there?!" I let go of the door and it swung all the way open, hitting the counter beside the fridge. Alice climbed out of the refrigerator and shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't look there, and it's pretty big...," she said nonchalantly.

I shook my head, laughing. "Whatever, Alice." Grabbing a random yogurt, I shut the fridge, got a spoon, and went back into the front room.

"Hey, where'd the fan go?" There was no evidence that anything had happened to it... other than the fact that it was missing from the ceiling.

"It doesn't take us that long to clean, Bella," Emmett teased. "Now... how are we going to get another one before they get back?" he muttered to himself. I giggled and sat on the couch, eating the yogurt. _Edward better get here soon_, I thought. _The next fan that falls might drop on my head_.

* * *

Yeah. Random, I know. Maybe one more chapter, I think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D 


End file.
